A Stray Dog
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Porque dicen que el amor honesto y verdadero siempre triunfa. Porque no se tiene que creer todo lo que dicen. Fic centrado en Hinata, SasuHina porque soy fan incondicional, fic muy angst ya fueron advertidos!


Sin muchos comentarios. Fic algo depresivo, muy adolescente y muy estúpido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Angustia Adolescente**

Está mirando por la ventana, a la noche y a la pálida luz de una luna que no alcanza a ver. Deja caer su mentón a sus rodillas dobladas y algo de alegría y tal vez mucha pena se derrama su pecho al pensar que es la última persona despierta en su casa, al pensar que nadie parece notar las ojeras que aumentan cada día.

Escucha música, la escucha salir de los audífonos a los pies de su cama, pero se encuentra demasiado abstraída para realmente entender la guitarra, la batería o la voz del cantante. Sólo puede pensar, como un pensamiento de trasfondo, que esa canción le recuerda muchas cosas.

Este año, uno de los últimos en el colegio, llegó una niña nueva. Sakura. Es alta, es flaca, risueña, su pelo brilla al sol y al primer día ya tenía más chicos detrás de ella de los que podía contar sólo con sus dedos.

"Hola, me llamo Sakura." y extiende una mano firme y fina hacía ella.  
"H-hola, mi nombre es Hinata."

No puede mirar a su nueva compañera a los ojos. De verdad que no puede. Porque sabe que cuando suba su ojos a los suyos sentirá sobre sus hombros todas las curiosas y ya enamoradas miradas de todos sus compañeros, de Sasuke.

"¿Pasa algo?", pregunta Sakura mientras baja su cabeza tratando de hacer contacto visual con la extraña chica.  
"O-oh, n-no es nada. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza" y finalmente levanta su cabeza y sonríe fingiendo alegría.

Sakura tiene ojos verdes e inquisidores y por un momento cree que la acusan por sonreír sin ganas. "Ten, tengo unos remedios. Siempre ando con ellos, también tengo dolores de cabeza seguido".

Al contemplar asombrada los remedios en la palma de su mano, Hinata se dio cuenta que tal vez hacerse de amigos no era tan difícil como ella pensaba.

-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces…" comienza Sakura "¿Quién es el chico de pelo negro que se sienta siempre atrás?"

En ese preciso momento Hinata pudo sentir inmediatamente que Sakura ya le atraía algo Sasuke. ¿Cómo no iba a reconocer lo mismo que le pasa a ella? Además era de esperarse. Sasuke siempre fue uno de los hombres más apuestos de la clase, o más bien de toda la generación. Por no decir que aparte de guapo es inteligente, sabe tocar música y se destaca en los deportes.

"Ah, es Sasuke" responde Hinata tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
"¿Está con alguien?" preguntó casi inmediatamente su amiga, claramente interesada.  
"Tengo entendido que no, pero estuvo con alguna chica de otro colegio el año pasado o algo así… ¿Te gusta?"

Sakura suelta entonces una libre y fresca carcajada, como la primavera y deteniendo de paso a algunas personas que miraban asombrados su alegría y su belleza.

"Me atrae, Hinata, pero no me gusta. ¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien que no conozco?" comenta alegre mientras se dirigen a su próxima clase "Pero yo creo que podría llegar a gustarme".

No falló al ver como su compañera apretaba con más fuerzas los cuadernos en sus brazos.

"He oído que mata. ¿A ti te gusta?"

Hinata apartó inmediatamente su cabeza de la curiosa mirada de Sakura pero esta vio de todos modos el rojo que subió a sus mejillas y una profunda sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue dibujando en su rostro.

"Jaja, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Te gusta!"  
"¡Shh, b-baja la v-voz!", suplicó la pobre heredera.  
"¡No te oigo negándolo!"  
"¡Sakura!"

Luego de que Sakura parara de molestarla, puso un brazo sobre sus hombres asegurándole, confiada, que la ayudaría a conquistar a Sasule. Que ella sabía mucho de este tipo de cosas, que no se preocupara, que si una sabe bien hacer estas cosas siempre funcionan, los hombres son tontos y todos iguales así que no había que romperse mucho la cabeza.

A todo esto Hinata sólo podía sonreír, nerviosa y feliz, muy feliz y casi electrificada, y agradecer a los Dioses o a lo que sea que haya allá arriba de haberle mandado una tan buena amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses pasaron, y un día, hablando por computador con su amiga, Hinata fue armando un puzzle poco a poco. Los días anteriores Sakura la había estado evitando, pero no le atribuyó mayores preocupaciones puesto que Sakura estaba en el Centro de Alumnos y se encontraba constantemente ocupada con los proyectos y celebraciones de fin de año.

Hinata leyó finalmente el correo que le mandó Sakura.

A Sakura le gustaba Sasuke, y a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura.

El correo explicaba que al ser Sasuke también parte del Centro de Alumnos se habían conocido mejor, que jamás había pasado nada porque antes ella sólo lo veía como amigo y quería que Hinata y Sasuke estuviesen juntos porque de verdad veía cosas en común entre ellos dos y que los dos se llevarían bien. Pero todo este tiempo Sasuke le había demostrado mucho amor, mucha paciencia y mucha ternura y que finalmente alguien no puede controlar lo que pasa en el corazón. Ella nunca quiso hacerle ningún mal, que quería lo mejor para ella, que quería contarle todo esto ella misma para que no se enterara luego de rumores, que le pedía perdón, que siempre fue sincera cuando le dijo que no le gustaba y que no pasaba nada con él antes y que esperaba que esto no cambiase en nada su amistad porque había encontrado en Hinata una buena amiga a quien quería mucho y en quien podía confiar.

Hinata le respondió inmediatamente que daba lo mismo, que no se preocupara, que no podía hacer nada si a Sasuke le gustaba y que se alegraba mucho de que estuviese feliz.

Pero al leer la carta la sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro y la pena, la tristeza, la rabia y la frustración se acumularon y pesaron sobre su pecho con una horrible sensación fría que ya no le dejaba respirar. Y las ganas, las dolorosas ganas, las estúpidas, las humillantes ganas de llorar justo arriba de su garganta le provocaban poco a poco silencios pero violentos sollozos.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Qué estúpida! ¡Que tonta, que imbecil! Que niña más estúpida había sido. ¿¡Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza para pensar un segundo que él se iba a fijar en ella?!

¡Como pudo negar tanto tiempo de que Sakura era mejor que ella a los ojos de los hombres, de él!

¡Que tonta! ¡Que imbecil! ¡Cómo pudo alimentarse, día tras día, de las cosas que le decía Sakura! ¡De qué tenían cosas en común, de que él le estaba coqueteando! ¡Que idiota, que estúpida!, y su triste lamento se pierde en lo oscuro de su pieza.

Personas como él no se fijan en personas como ella. Punto. Tan simple como eso. Ella lo supo desde el principio, desde la primera vez que lo vio en los pasillos.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mierda le dolía tanto?

Ella siempre supo que Sasuke tenía novias fuera del colegio. De seguro lindas chicas, inteligentes, divertidas, grandes y maduras.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dolía tanto que tuviese esta novia? ¿Porque ahora la ve y no puede tontamente fingir que no existe? ¿Porque los ve juntos en los recreos? ¿Porque la puede ver feliz al tener a alguien como él a su lado?

¡Qué ilusa, qué imbecil! Que idiota… Que le doliese tanto es todo culpa suya, simplemente culpa de ella, de Hinata, por tonta e ilusa y construir e imaginar cosas donde no las hay, por ver cosas que no eran como ellas las veía, por permitirse alguna vez crearse la idea, la esperanza de que pudiesen terminar juntos cuando sabía, como verdad universal, que personas como él no se fijan en personas como ella.

Siguió hablando de variadas cosas con Sakura, sus dedos se movían automáticamente por sobre el teclado. Tenía que terminar de estudiar para una prueba, pero ya no tenía ánimos. Bajó a comer y se aglutinó toda la comida en la boca porque no estaba muy segura de que pudiese seguir aguantando las ganas de llorar. Se bañó y se acostó y esperó despierta a que ya no se escuchara ningún ruido en la casa para llorar. Las lágrimas corrían libres y salvajes, totalmente fuera de control.

Se dio vuelta y su vista se topó con la pared. Blanca, desnuda e imponente y desde su autoridad y perfecta blancura le reprochaba, la acusaba por llegar a creer y tener esperanza.

Rodeó su estomago con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza. Sus dientes casi rechinaban de lo fuerte que los tenía apretados y sus ojos se cerraban con tanta fuerza que toda su cara se volvió una lastimera y horrible mueca.

El dolor era insoportable.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprendió esta vez. Si, con esta vez basta y sobra. Ya entendió. No tiene que mirar fuera de sus límites, no no no, y no tiene que confiar en los hombres. Son criaturas extrañas, ajenas y no puede entenderlos.

Pero ahora, mirando por la ventana a la noche, se dice que tal vez no tiene que confiar en los hombres, ni en las mujeres, ni en las personas en general. Tiene buenas amigas, y entre las mejores está Sakura, pero algo le dice, desde el fondo de sus entrañas, desde la médula de los huesos que ya no puede, que ya no quiere confiar en nadie.

Y nadie tiene que saberlo porque se preocuparán, le preguntarán y eso es precisamente lo que quiere evitar. Así que es mejor quedarse callada, pasarla bien con sus amigas y compartir pueriles secretos de novios, de fiestas, de padres enojados, de profesores imbeciles y algunos tontos problemas pero no reposar, no confiar en alguien de verdad.

-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por leer!**

Creo que a todo el mundo tarde o temprano, de alguna manera u otra le pasa algo así. Ojala les haya gustado, **review por favor!**

**Atte. lo estoy pensando.**


End file.
